Sith Alchemy Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual You have learned the alchemical arts of the ancient Sith Lords and can create objects and creatures that are filled with the power of The Dark Side. Cause Mutation Prerequisite: Sith Alchemy You can use your mastery of Sith Alchemy to create mutated abominations. You must have access to a willing (Or unconscious) creature to which you will apply the Sith Abomination Template or the Chrysalis Beast Template. You also need a medical lab outfitted for the process, which requires a number of days equal to creature's modified CL. You must spend a Force Point at the completion of the process to complete the transformation. A creature you have mutated is considered to be a domesticated creature, but for you only (Unless it was already a domesticated creature before it's mutation). Rapid Alchemy ''' As a Standard Action, you can perform minor alchemical alterations to a Melee Weapon you wield. For the remainder of the encounter, you gain a +2 Equipment bonus on attack rolls with that Weapon. Additionally, once before the end of the encounter, you can sacrifice this bonus as a Free Action to gain a +5 Equipment bonus on a single damage roll you make with hat Weapon. '''Sith Alchemy Your knowledge of Sith Alchemy allows you to imbue certain objects with the power of the Dark Side. You can perform any of the following Alchemical Transformations, though each time you do so, increase your Dark Side Score by 1. * Create Sith Amulet: You can create a Sith Amulet. The creation of a Sith Amulet requires 25,000 credits' worth of gems and other raw materials, and the creation process takes 1 week (This work can be spread out over several sessions and need not be consecutive). At the end of the process, you must spend a Force Point to complete the Sith Amulet, after which point it functions exactly as a Sith Amulet. * Create Sith Armor: You can transform a suit of normal Battle Armor into the Dark Armor worn by Sith Lords. You must have a suit of Battle Armor to transform into the Dark Armor (Light Battle Armor becomes Light Dark Armor, Battle Armor becomes Dark Armor, and Heavy Battle Armor becomes Heavy Dark Armor). The transformation process takes 1 day for Light Dark Armor, 2 days for Dark Armor, and 3 days for Heavy Dark Armor. You must spend a Force Point at the end of the creation process to complete the Armor's transformation. * Create Sith Talisman: You can spend a Force Point to imbue a portable object with the Dark Side, creating a Sith Talisman that provides offensive strength to a Force Power. Creating the Sith Talisman takes a Full-Round Action. While you wear or carry the Sith Talisman on your person, you add 1d6 to your damage with Force Powers. You increase your Dark Side Score by 1 when you first wear or carry a Sith Talisman. You can have only one Sith Talisman active at any given time, and if it is destroyed, you cannot create another one for 24 hours. * Create Sith Weapon: You can alchemically treat a Simple Weapon (Melee) or an Advanced Melee Weapon, turning it into a Sith Weapon. You must spend a Force Point and spend 1 hour imbuing the Weapon with the properties of a Sith Alchemical Weapon (See also: Sith Alchemical Weapon Template). A Lightsaber does not ignore the Sith Weapon's DR, and characters who are proficient in the Weapon's use can treat it as a Lightsaber for the purposes of the Block, Deflect, and Redirect Shot Talents (And any Talents that have these Talents as a prerequisite). Additionally, as a Swift Action, the wielder of a Sith Weapon can spend a Force Point to gain a bonus equal to their Dark Side Score to the damage of their next attack made with the Weapon before the end of the encounter. This increases the wielder's Dark Side Score by 1. Sith Alchemy Specialist Prerequisite: Sith Alchemy You can modify an object with Sith Alchemy so that it gains a specific trait. Specific traits are listed in the Sith Alchemy Table, below. You can only perform one modification at a time. Unless otherwise noted, you cannot grant more than one benefit to a single object, and you cannot apply the same benefit more than once. You must spend a Force Point and devote 1 hour of uninterrupted work to apply a trait to the relevant object, and when you do so, you increase your Dark Side Score by 1. Category:Talent Trees Category:Sith Apprentice Talent Trees